supersmashbrosfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
The Assassin/Roleplay
A short RP by: Icewish (Don't worry, Night, this is just a sort, small RP. You get to make the main RP) Info An assassin is hired to kill the Royal Koopa family. He has already killed most of the koopas, except Iggy, Bowser, Bowser Jr., and a friend of theirs named Whirlwind. A guard is hired to protect the remaining members, but nothing is known about him. RP Characters The Assassin (Icewish) Chaos (Icewish) Bowser (Icewish Temporarily) Bowser Jr. (Icewish) Iggy (WolfStar) Whirlwind (WolfStar) Freeze (WolfStar) Ridley (WolfStar) Ike (Night) Marth (Night) Pad (Night) In Bowser's Castle.... Iggy played a video game. He didn't care that they were dead. Boo, his pet, slapped him. Iggy looked mad. ✰WolfStar✰ Chaos leaned against the one of the castle walls. His gun was drawn and he was ready to shoot at all times. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 03:00, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Pad was watching Iggy play his video game while Ike and Marth where doing stuff out side Bowser's castle.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:18, September 20, 2012 (UTC) A long cool looking pokemon walked up. Meanwhile Iggy shouted, "WHAT THE HECK GET OUT THIS CASTLE DOES NOT APOVE ANY PEOPLE EXPECT THE CAPTURE OF PEACH!" to Pad. ✰WolfStar✰ "im one of the guard's"said Pad.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:30, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Whirlwind punched him. "Yea, go girl!" exclaimed Ridley. Whirlwind smiled. The two koopas and dragon kicked Pad outta the castle. ✰WolfStar✰ (Night! Make Pad try and break in or something :) ) "I never hired you!" shouted Bowser as he slammed the door on Pad's face. "I'm surrounded by idiots..." thought Chaos. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 22:03, September 20, 2012 (UTC) The pokemon walked up and knocked on the door. ✰WolfStar✰ Chaos preopared to shoot. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 22:52, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Iggy ran up and took his gun. "DON'T SHOOT HIM! HE'S MY (BEEP)ING FRIEND!" yelled the angier koopa. Freeze, the Kyruem who had came looked at Iggy. "Wow some guy." thought Freeze. ✰WolfStar✰ Chaos kicked Iggy in the chest, knocking him backwards. He snatched the gun from Iggys hands and stepped on the koopa's head." "You (beep!)ing touch my gun again, and your brains will be all over these castel walls," he said, enraged. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 23:01, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Iggy used his strong lighting attack on Chaos, following on with Force Barrier. Freeze then freezed Chaos. Iggy clawed the ice. "See now how I could hurt ya?" he asked. ✰WolfStar✰ The ice shattered and Choes stepped out. He placed his thumb on the trigger. "That all you got, you (beep!)s?" he said. "Hey!" shouted Bowser Jr. He pushed the gun out of his brother's face. "My dad isn't paying you to kill us!" Chaos just smiled evily and put his gun back in its holster. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 23:07, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Freeze froze Ridley. Ridley broke out and punched Chaos. "Oh sorry Ridley." said Freeze. Whirlwind rushed down the hall. "Hey dudez. Could I beat Sonic?" she asked. "Uh..." started Iggy and Ridley. ✰WolfStar✰ Chaos waited until Ridley was alone, then beat the living (beep!) out of him. He walked away with all Ridley's bones broken the drgon-thing bleeding to death. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 23:11, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Iggy used his healing powers to help Ridley. "HEY DAD! THAT IDIOT YOU HIRED BROKE ALL OF RIDLEY'S BONE, OK I FIXED IT AND ALSO PUNCHED ME HARD AN SAID TO KILL ME. HE ALMOST SHOT FREEZE! LITTLE HELP HERE! AND CAN WHIRLWIND AND I ATTACK HIM???" yelled Iggy. "Wow. You sure yell loud." said Whirlwind. ✰WolfStar✰ "Son! I plotting to kidnap the princess! Just stay away from the guard!" shouted Bowser from a room across the hall. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 23:16, September 20, 2012 (UTC) "Oh yea? Put Ludwig and Roy to the job. All of us koopalings and Bowser Jr. are so much smarter than you. You know what, Boo's 5 times smarter than you! Your brainless. Roy could have killed the mario bros by now! Too bad he's dead. Sometimes it's nice to have some to beat you up because then they could beat up your enemies too." thought Iggy. ✰WolfStar✰ Chaos sat by the door and kept watch..... --- Night fell. A bullet was fired at Iggy from the shadows. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 23:23, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Iggy dodged it. "Bring it on Chaos!" he hissed as he drew his swords with his bow and arrows on his back. ✰WolfStar✰ "Are you stupid or something?" said Chaos. He was sitting against the wall. "I've been here the whole time." ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 23:26, September 20, 2012 (UTC) "The assassian!" growled Iggy. Ridley heard it and shot fireballs at two faint images. He didn't take note it was Chaos and Iggy. ✰WolfStar✰ Chaos quickly fired two bullets at the fireballs, neutralizing them. "There is no assassin here. You are imagining things," he said to Iggy. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 23:31, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay